


Smother

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cum Play, F/M, Kidnapping, Power Play, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Steve thought he tempered your flame but it still burns bright.
Relationships: Dark!Steve Rogers/Reader, Dark!Steve Rogers/you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Dark!Steve forced breeding fic. I’ve always wanted to write about forced breeding because it’s one of my top kinks so I’m finally giving it a whirl.
> 
> **The model on the bench is not who is depicted in this story. I could not find a photo of just the bench.**

The hard cuffs around your wrists and ankles fit snug against your skin, restricting the tiniest of movements. The thin leather collar around your neck a sign of possession. 

Your elbows give out from exhaustion as your upper body falls to the padded bench, no longer able to stay on all fours. The padding on the bench was firm, never allowing you any comfort.

The room was eerily quiet and dimly lit. You weren’t cold despite being completely naked. Dried cum stuck to your inner thighs, which caused an ungodly itch. It’d been hours since he left.

🔥

A loud bang shocks you awake. A heavy chuckle echoes off the cold walls. Your numb limbs scream out as you instinctively push up going on all fours. You knew the outcome if you didn’t get up fast enough, you jaw clenches in memory of that horrid night.

You feel his warmth before you see him. A strong hand glides up your stained thigh, settling on your ass laying there possessively. “I’ll be generous and give your cunt a break.” Steve’s deep voice bounces off the stone walls as your shoulders slump slightly, relief flooding your system.

He tuts at the action. Walking around to your front, his fingers trace lightly up your spine before he fists your hair in a tight grip, “But do not think I won’t flood your cunt again by the end of the night.” His face was ridged as he angled your head up, forcing you to look at him.

“Stick out your tongue.” He demands and you instantly comply opening your mouth wide and letting your tongue hang. “Good Girl. Hold it.”

Saliva drips from your tongue and lips adding to the filth that stains your body.

Your eyes never leave his. Interlocking until the deed is finished, creating a bond amid lewd acts.

He taps your tongue with his cock, smearing his precum over your lips as he teases the opening of your mouth. His grip in your hair loosens as he slowly thrusts forward into your warm mouth. Short thrusts get you accustomed to his size as he allows you to moan around his length.

Steve enjoys watching your face while your forced to swallow him down. The fire in your eyes is still lit despite the multiple attempts to smother it.

His left hand softly grasps your soaked chin, “You’re learning to take me so well.” His soft voice fills your body with unwanted warmth as he drives his cock further down your throat. When the back of your throat convulses around him, the groan he lets out is sinful.

It makes your toes curl and core clench with a heavy, revolting need. Shame hits you square in the chest. When did you start to cave?

“That’s my Girl.” He grits, picking up speed. Your tongue tickles his balls with every thrust. He grips your hair tighter, signaling his on-coming orgasm.

Your eyes falter. Flicking down to his chest not giving him the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes as he cums. He growls in response to your defiance.

Steve rips his cock from your mouth and smacks the left side of your face with a hard ‘pop’. A pained whimper escapes as your vision goes sideways.

“You know what happens when you disobey. Do you really want to go back to square one?” He sneers.

He doesn’t wait for your answer. His cock fills your mouth to the brim in one thrust causing you to gag forcefully around his girth. Tears run down the sides of your face when you feel his cock swell.

He holds your head down on his cock as he grunts, “Look at me.” Your eyes stay focused on his navel as he cuts off your air.

Your body seizes, frantic for air. Eyes watering as your lungs burn for oxygen. Hands curl and uncurl, desperate to fight.

“Look at me!” He bellows, cold and full of anger.

It cuts through your wall of defiance. You give in, wanting just to breathe again.

Your eyes shoot up, locking onto the deep blue depths that have held you for so long.

“I thought we were getting past this.” He says softly, disappointment radiates from his body.

Your body thrashes hard against the restraints, he’s supposed to let you up for air at this point. 

_He’s changing tactics._

You whimper but all he feels is a deep rumble at the base of your throat, adding to the overwhelming sensations surrounding his cock.

He groans as your eyes start to roll back, the lack of oxygen making your sight go black and body go numb.

“When you wake up, I’m going to douse that flame of yours.” The dark threat hangs in your conscious as you black out, leaving your body to slump against the bench.

Your head lolls in grip as he continues to fuck your mouth, chasing his peak.

He grits his teeth as he pulls out of your warm heat and jerks his cock. 4 thick ropes of white cum paint your face. Steve waits until his breathing is back to normal before he rubs the large spurts of cum into your skin, staining your body even more.

He lays your head down on the bench with an aggravated sigh. You will give in. It’s only a matter of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog


End file.
